RenRuki Dream
by Vixen-Darkkat
Summary: A dream I'd had after some interesting RenRuki related conversations with Princess Hirako ( /u/5777799/ ). This is for her.


Renji mysteriously shows up in Rukia's room and quietly steps closer to her bed.  
Rukia slowly wakes and sits up, "Renji? What are you doing here...?"  
Renji reaches out and gently caresses her cheek, "I wanted to see you..."  
"Renji... you know sneaking in here could get you into trouble."  
"I guess I was looking for a little trouble?" He leans forward and gently presses his lips to hers.  
Rukia is slightly shocked but not surprised, she closes her eyes and returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.  
Renji gently lays her back onto the bed as he carefully climbs on top of her.  
Rukia pulls away from the kiss to attempt removing the blanket between them.  
Noticing her struggle Renji grabs the blanket, and with a swift movement, pulls in out from under himself and leaves it at the foot of her bed, "Better?"  
"Much." She pulls him closer and rips open his shihakusho to reveal his tattooed chest. She runs her hands over his skin, gently leaving light scratch marks.  
"Hmmm..." He grabs hold of her sleep shirt and rips down the front of it to reveal her chest.  
Gently at first, he grabs and massages her breasts, getting a little rougher as she starts to whine. Scooting back a little bit, he slips his hands beneath her to lift her, forcing her to arch her back for him. He leans down to nip and nibble at her chest, first along her sternum, then lower until he reached the waistband of her sleep pants. Quickly he pulls them from her, leaving just her panties.  
"What are you-" She gasps as her pants are removed, her face heating up.  
With a grin he returns to nipping at her stomach, slowly nipping lower and lower. When he once again reaches cloth, he slips a little lower to nip at her through the garment.  
"Renji~" She quickly slaps her hands over her mouth, fearing she may be heard.

Renji chuckles as he continues to nip at her, then runs his tongue along the fabric, drawing a muffled moan from Rukia.  
Rukia moves her hands for a moment, "That isn't being fair, I can't reach you like this."  
"I know," He licks again, "Just be patient."  
Rukia gasps again and glares at him as she covers her mouth once more.  
"You'll have your turn..." He nips again at the now wet patch on her panties, "I suppose I should be nice and take these off though." He slowly slips them off of her then pulls her up onto his lap.  
Rukia wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip.  
Renji runs his hands up her back and claws down gently. Her gasp allowing him to pull from the kiss and bite her neck.  
"Ah... Renji~" She bites her lip in attempt to silence herself.  
"Hmmmm... Rukia~" He purrs into her ear as he pulls her closer, rubbing against her through his hakama.  
Rukia begins whining at the friction, "Damnit Renji..." She reaches between them to pull the knot of his obi lose.  
Renji bites down on her neck again and pushes her back onto the bed, releasing her only to sit up onto his knees and allow his hakama to fall and shihakusho to fall open completely.  
Rukia can't help the moan that escapes at the harsh bite and being forced down again. She looks up at Renji as his clothing falls out of the way to reveal his intricate tattoos and lightly leaking erection. Her gaze returns to his face as her cheeks turn bright red.

"I know you're wanting to touch me too," Renji sits back on his heels to give himself better ballance and bracing for what is to come, "Come here..."  
Rukia sits up and crawls the short distance between them. Kneeling before him, she reaches out to wrap her fingers around his shaft. He grunts softly and she looks up to see his eyes close. His cheeks a dark pink.  
"Shit..." Renji bites his lip.  
Rukia smiles as she gently strokes him, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
Renji grunts, "...maybe. Damn, don't be so gentle." A gasp that quickly becomes a moan escapes his lips as Rukia's grip tightens and her pace quickens.  
"You know better than to antagonize me like that, Renji." She leans forward to lick his tip.  
"Shii- fuck." He bites his lip hard as Rukia takes the head of his cock into her mouth, feeling her tongue teasing his sensitive spot.  
Rukia continues to stroke him as she lightly sucks, drawing more sounds from him.  
"Damnit..." He grabs her by her chin, lifting her face and hungrily crashes their lips together. He leans his body forward, forcing her onto her back and allowing him to slip between her legs.

Rukia moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him.  
Renji takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and his hand between her thighs. He rubs gently before slipping a finger inside her warmth.  
"Ren-!" She gasps but is silenced by his lips again.  
"Shh..." He mutters through the kiss as he slips a second finger to join the first. The kiss continues, as he wiggles and curls his fingers inside her, muffling her moans.  
"Renji~ Don't tease me so much..." She whimpers as she moves her hips against his hand, clawing his back lightly.  
"Bear with it just a little longer," Renji continues to wiggle and curl his fingers, being sure to rub against her sensitive spot.  
Rukia twitches and squirms beneath him, "Renji~ Please...!"  
Unable to take her pleas any longer, Renji pulls his fingers from her only to press his tip to her entrance, "You know Rukia, your brother isn't gonna be very pleased with either of us for this. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be punished severely..."

Rukia blushes and glares at him impatiently, "We're already in trouble." Using her legs she swiftly pulls him closer, and in doing so pulls him into her.  
Finding it difficult to hold back his own groans of pleasure, he quickly claims her lips once more to keep either of them from getting too loud. Much as he wishes to hear her voice, he knows it's better to stay as quiet as they can in their current location.  
Rukia claws at his back as he teases her tongue with his. She pulls away for a moment, panting, "Move... Renji~"  
"Just don't scream," He pulls back slowly before thrusting into her, biting her neck to keep from groaning too loudly. He pulls back to thrust into her again, staying slow and steady to start.  
Rukia bites her lip as a moan threatens to escape, causing her to whimper. She lays her head back and closes her eyes tight and her cheeks burn.  
Renji continues to thrust into her, slowly pickup up his pace. He wraps his arms around her and rests his forehead on the pillow, panting.

"R-Renji~ hah, I can't..." Rukia moans, unable to hold it back. She clings to him, leaving marks on his back from her nails.  
Renji grunts again, "Ruki- Rukia~" He lifts his head and kisses her chin.  
She lifts her head enough to kiss him, her breathing heavy.  
His movements continue, getting rougher with each thrust. He moves his hands to caress her breast with one and hold her head with the other.  
A moan escapes her lips and she bites her lip, "Mmmm... R-Renji~"  
He groans, feeling her squeezing him tighter and tighter, "Ngh, if you keep this up... I won't be able to.. hold back..."  
"I-I'm... Renji~ Aah..." She claws at his back, clinging to him as her voice gets louder.  
"Fuck... Rukia~" He bites down on her neck again, thrusting into her as hard as he can. Just when he feels himself about to release he feels a rush of warmth and hears Rukia cry out his name. His climax hits him roughly as Rukia's muscles clench down on him from hers. Her name escapes his lips as his body goes stiff.

Panting, Rukia lays her head back on the pillow and allows her arms and legs to relax. She trembles slightly as she starts to come down from her high.  
Renji slowly pulls out of her and lays beside her, slipping his arm under the pillow to pull her close.  
She turns and nuzzles his chest, "Feel better?"  
He laughs lightly, "So much better. Thank you..." He lifts her chin and kisses her sweetly.  
"You're very welcome Renji," She returns the kiss and smiles, "Thank you..." She blushes and turns away.  
"Of course." He nuzzles her neck and sits up. "I should probably get going. If Byakuya finds out I was here instead of my barrack tonight I'll be dead for sure." He laughs as he gathers his clothes and climbs off the bed to get dressed.  
Rukia smiles to herself as she watches Renji fix his uniform, "Be careful on your way back."  
Once his uniform is back to looking presentable, he leans down to kiss her one last time, "I'll do my best. Sleep well, Rukia." And he disappears just as mysteriously as he showed up.


End file.
